


[Podfic] Unintended Consequences

by greedy_dancer



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: manic_intent's story, read aloud.“You’ve got to wonder about the mentality of a group of people who’d come together, build a trading post on the Pontar within a forest full of monsters, pirates, and murderous elves, then triumphantly name the place ‘Flotsam’ with no sense of irony whatsoever,” Jaskier said.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	[Podfic] Unintended Consequences

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unintended Consequences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339369) by [manic_intent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manic_intent/pseuds/manic_intent). 



> Podficcer's notes: this story contains canon-typical discussion of the atrocities of war.

  
cover art by: me

Length: 0:38:37  
Downloads: [MP3](https://bit.ly/2x7idGj) (click to stream, right-click to save) | [Podbook](https://bit.ly/2wmuIxz)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to manic_intent for having Blanket Permission to podfic! 
> 
> If you listened, I'd love to hear from you! You can find me on [Tumblr](http://greedydancer.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/greedydancer)! :)


End file.
